The drive mechanism especially of the combined cutter loader, comprising a drive toothed wheel with modular teeth which are mounted on the drive shaft of the combined cutter loader tractor, is known from the Polish patent application P.302296 The toothed drive wheel co-operates with the indirect modular toothed wheel with which the working wheel is connected in a separable manner, the teeth of which have a shape facilitating its co-operation with the stiff or elastic bolt string. The working wheel is mounted on the same axis as the indirect wheel, contacts the indirect wheel with its side surface and is connected with it in a separable manner.
The axis, on which the indirect wheel and the working wheel are mounted, is located in the holder and is mounted in the holder cover in a separable manner.
A drive mechanism comprising a toothed drive wheel and intermeshed indirect wheel which co-operates with the driving ladder mounted on conveyor gates, is known from the Polish patent application P.2999098. The indirect wheel is mounted on the axis in the closed housing, the housing being mounted in a separable manner on the combined cutter loader tractor body. Along the axis on which the indirect wheel is mounted, an opening is made, in which the screw for additional fixing of the housing and housing cover is located with the aid of a nut and insert placed in the housing cover. The locating of the indirect wheel axis in the housing is fixed.
A lubricating nipple is mounted in the fixing screw, from which grease is delivered through channels to the bearings on which the indirect wheel is mounted.
The combined cutter loader tractor body has a support mounted on it, carrying a runner leading the combined cutter loader along the driving edge of the mining conveyor.
From the presented state of the prior art the construction of a drive mechanism of combined cutter loaders working in stringless drive systems with stiff bolt string or chain string is known in which drive mechanism is fitted with a holder uniting the combined cutter loader tractor with the combined cutter loader sledge frame. Three toothed wheels or gears are mounted in the holder, and these comprise: toothed wheels with modular teeth placed on the drive shaft of the combined cutter loader tractor, indirect tooth wheel with modular teeth connected in a separable manner with drive wheel mounted on the same axis co-operating with a the conveyor route, or else the indirect tooth wheel with modular teeth co-operating with the above mentioned toothed wheels with the same module.
Such a construction of the drive mechanism imposes strictly defined parameters of forward velocity and maximum pulling force of the combined cutter loader, on the combined cutter loader.
A change of these parameters requires changing of the gear ratio of the toothed wheels of the drive mechanism.
In order to attain this effect it is necessary to exchange the modular toothed wheel mounted on the drive shaft of the combined cutter loader tractor, and of the modular toothed wheel connected in a separable manner with the drive wheel mounted on the same axis.
Realisation of the above exchange makes it necessary to change the distance between the axis of the rear wheels. As in the presented solutions, the axis of these wheels are stable, such an exchange is connected with the exchange of the whole holder, in which these wheels are mounted. In practice, such an operation is possible, but is very costly and time consuming.